


Day 243 - What's in a name?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [243]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, no John, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock. That was a good name for a pirate.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 243 - What's in a name?

Sherlock. That was a good name for a pirate. A captain even, one commandeering his own ship! You could be anything with a name like that. Pirate, adventurer, explorer, lord. 

Mycroft on the other hand? That was a stupid name. It rhymed with ‘soft’. Surely no one named Mycroft could have high expectations. He was going to end up being an accountant or something like that. Unimportant and unnoticed by the world.

He was sitting in the library, pondering about his name and his future when Sherlock strolled in.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I hate my name.”

“Why?”

“It’s a stupid name.”

***

Three days later Sherlock climbed into Mycroft’s bed in the middle of the night.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?”

“I researched your name.”

“You what? You’re six years old.”

“Fine. I asked the chaplain to help me, if you have to know. Do you want to hear what I found out or not?”

“Go on.”

“It’s a very old name and used as a Christian name it’s unique. How exciting is that? No one else has your name!” 

Sherlock was fast asleep ten minutes later. Mycroft thought about what he had said and slowly he began to believe that he could be anything and anyone he wanted. 

He fell asleep smiling, his arm around his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'childhood ambitions'.


End file.
